such a beautiful and cruel world
by Kori Kuri
Summary: In the beginning he has been alone, but then she appeared and showed him lights, he hasn't been able to see - Vector, (Bekurio/Gorgonicshipping)


**Notes: **So I've got these headcanons about Vector and Merag and since it seems like they're going to get some interaction in the following episodes, I wanted to publish some things before canon completely debunks my ideas.

* * *

In the beginning the world has been empty.

He wakes up and wants to scream because everything around him is so quiet, too quiet to stand it; then he realizes that there is nothing around him and there can't be any sound if there's nothing to cause it.

It is just him in this place, only him in this whole world, only him and no one else. So he starts walking, searching, trying to learn more about this new world. Red sky, red crystals, lightnings and a black sun. Nothing's moving, nothing seems to be breathing, seems to be alive. He looks at his own body, touches his face and his chest. He turns and spins his head, trying to get a full look on his gray body, seeing the crystals on his chest and the wings on his back.

He can't explain why these things bothered him, it's not like he expected somethings else, right? But he fells odd in this body, doesn't feel like it's _his_ body, although it obviously is his. Starting to wonder where he is and why he's here, he can't help but feel lonely. Like he knows that here's nothing else, knows he's alone here, but the thing is he doesn't want to feel lonely, because it makes him sad, and he's not supposed to feel sad, he is supposed to be a king.

There can't be a king without people to rule.

* * *

He doesn't meet anyone, doesn't see anybody else, it's just him, until she appears. The first things he hears is the sound of her movements as she walks, the first thing he sees is her approaching white silhouette and he thinks that her white matches quite well with his gray, doesn't it? Though he can't really see her face, isn't sure if she can see him, he hopes she can and he wants her to see him, wants her to come over here, wants to be _with_ her. It's like something's burning in his chest, although there's no real heart in his body because there's no blood so he doesn't_ need_ one. It's just he doesn't want to be alone anymore.

It is ridiculous, he doesn't know who she is or why she's here but he thinks he knows her, has met before, although he _knows_ that he hasn't met any one here. (He hates himself for thinking that maybe, just maybe, they might have met in an other life.)

He smiles for the first time since he got here when he finally sees her face, speaks for the first time when she's standing next to him, feels okay for the first time when he hears her voice. He doesn't ask who she is, doesn't ask why she's here, doesn't ask her if they've met before, doesn't tell her how familiar she looks, because he doesn't want to talk about these things. Now that he's not alone, now that he doesn't feel empty anymore, he's relieved that she doesn't ask him any questions because he's fears that he'd start feeling empty again, if he thinks about it.

But it's not that he's _afraid_, he's not afraid of such silly things, he just doesn't want her to be afraid, because it is really hard to cheer someone up when they're sad, right? (How could he know about these things when he has never met anyone beside her before?) But he's not worried about her, he barely knows her, so why should he care about her feelings anyway. In the end they just talk about meaningless things. He finds out that her name's Merag and when she asks for his names he says _Vector_ without a moment of hesitation, although he has never thought about such simple things like names before. He hasn't needed one before, when he walked through this place on his own, after all you don't need a name when there's no one to call you.

From that moment on they travel through this red world together and he starts to see things he hasn't seen before. Maybe they've always been there and he just starts noticing them now or maybe it has something to do with Merag's presence. There's something about her that made the air around her sparkle in a way he can't see with his eyes, but there's no mistaking that there is something about her. He starts wondering if these floating red lights have been there before he met her or if they appeared along with her.

Since they're together he feels stronger than before, doesn't know why, but knows that it's true. The air smells different, the world around them seems brighter and happier, the ground they sleep on seems softer and more comfortable when they're side by side. It feels like he's in a different world when she's there, a wonderful and beautiful world, a world made for the two of them.

(He fells proud, because doesn't that make him the king of this wonderful world.)

He starts trusting her and, he hates to admit it, starts depending on her as well, but he doesn't mind, because they are so close to each other that he starts liking her at the same time.

After the others appear and they somehow have the stupid idea to make Nasch their leader (seriously, he has been there before so he was supposed to be the leader) he hates to see her with that guy, hates to see how much she trusts that guy although _he_ has been there before and they've been together for all this time and that guy just appeared so they're not supposed to be this close, and hates himself for ever allowing himself to trust somebody else.

He vows that one day he'll truly be the king, that one day this guy will pay for what he did, that one day he'll forget about her, forget about the beautiful and cruel world she showed him.

* * *

**Note:** I've got to admit that I originally thought Merag's color would be blue and not white so I had to change that part a little bit. Hope you liked it.


End file.
